gamecorefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is the first [http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_%28series%29 Plants vs. Zombies series] game, which is a tower defense video game developed and published by PopCap Games for Windows, Mac OS X, iOS, Xbox 360, Xbox Live Arcade, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Network, PlayStation Vita, Kindle Fire, Blackberry Playbook, Windows Phone 7 and Nook. Currently, a sequel to the game is in production. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Mini-games (except Nook) *Puzzle Mode (except Nook) **Vasebreaker **I, Zombie **Last Stand (iOS only) *Survival Mode (Some versions only) *Zen Garden (Some versions only) *Achievements (except the oldest PC version) *Quick Play (iOS, Nook and Androids versions only) *Versus Mode (Nintendo DS and Xbox 360 only) *Zombatar (Some versions only) *Co-op Mode (Xbox 360 only) *Cancelled Mini-games (PC only) Background A mob of fun-loving zombies are trying to invade the player's house and eat his or her brains, and all the player has to do is defend himself or herself with plants using his or her skills. Order of Events Warning: This contains spoilers about the game. Please read at your own risk. The first available game mode is Adventure Mode. First, the zombies start invading the player's house from the front lawn (mainly with regular zombies and coneheads). The player needs to use his or her plants to defect them such as Peashooters, Sunflowers, and Wall-nuts. After each level, a new plant is obtained. After fending off four Zombie invasion attempts, Crazy Dave is introduced and challenges the player to a game of Wall-nut Bowling. After bowling over zombie heads, a new zombie is introduced, and on every second level, (excluding bonus levels) another is introduced. After another new zombie and eight plants, the zombies perform an "all-out-attack" in an attempt to overwhelm the player's plants. After the zombies lost, they retreat and plot to attack again. The next stage, night, is different. There are graves on the player's lawn and nocturnal mushrooms are introduced. In exchange for sleeping in the day, these plants are cheaper than most plants. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave lets the player play a game of Whack a Zombie using (mainly) a mallet to kill zombies rather than plants. After another all-out attack, the zombies regroup and plot other intentions. After the night, the zombies try to attack the player's backyard. Here, the lanes are expanded from the normal five to six, two of these being full of water where aquatic plants can be placed, but most other regular plants require assistance from Lily Pads to be used. During 3-2, a present is dropped containing mini-games. At the end of level 3-4, the last zombie drops Crazy Dave's Car Keys, which opens Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and the purchase of upgrades is allowed. After the pool is fog. The zombies are still entering through the backyard, but it's at night, so again no sun is falling from the sky. Also, fog covers most of the screen, making it unable to see where the zombies are coming. As the player progresses through the levels, the fog moves closer and closer to his or her house. The player is given Planterns and Blovers to make the fog go away. The player unlocks Puzzle Mode in level 4-6. The player then learns how to play Vasebreaker, breaking vases with plants or zombies inside them. On the final fog level, the whole screen is dark with only a few short intervals of light. The zombies encountered carry exploding jack-in-the-boxes, fly over the player's defenses on balloons, and can hop over all of the player's plants with a pogo stick. The final part of Adventure Mode is the roof. Here, all of the player's plants will have to be planted on Flower Pots. The roof's slanted angle means that the player can only use lobbed shot plants to hit zombies. On the roof, the player encounters zombies that have bungee cords, ladders, and basketball catapults. The player even encounters the super-strong Gargantuar and his friend. Finally, the player encounters zombie mastermind Dr. Edgar George Zomboss in Adventure Mode's finale, where he places zombies on the night roof in his Zombot. When the player beats him, he or she obtains the Silver Sunflower Trophy, the credits roll, and Zombies on Your Lawn plays. After beating Adventure Mode the first time, the player can play over and over again, where Crazy Dave gives the player three seed packets along with the rest that he or she chooses. When playing Level 4-10 again, the player gets to encounter the mysterious Zombie Yeti which gives four diamonds. Once the player beats Dr. Zomboss again, he or she are rewarded with three diamonds. After Adventure Mode The player can also play other modes. Once the player beats Adventure Mode, he or she can play all mini-games, which are just like Adventure Mode but with some very special variation. For example, the player can bowl Wall-nuts at zombies in Wall-nut Bowling, fight zombie-plant hybrids in ZomBotany, beat Invisible Zombies in Invisi-ghoul, meet little Zombies again in Big Trouble Little Zombie, try to complete some hard Mini-games such as Column Like You See 'Em and Bobsled Bonanza, or face Dr. Zomboss again in his new-and-improved Zombot. Once the player completes all the Mini-games, he or she can play them again and again. Another game mode is Puzzle Mode. This is an extremely strategic and logic mode. In I, Zombie, the player gets to control zombies and chew cardboard plants to eat brains. The player can also play Vasebreaker like he or she could in level 4-5 of Adventure Mode. On the iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play Last Stand, a remix of the mini-game where he or she gets a certain amount of Sun to go five straight flags without collecting any. The player can also test his or her real skill in the Endless modes of these. In Survival Mode, the player gets to face extremely large hordes of zombies that last up to ten flags. Taking place in each area, the player can see how good at Plants vs. Zombies he or she really is and uses his or her top strategies to go for a long time on each area. The player can also change his or her plants as he or she completes a flag or two. Once the player completes all ten Survival levels, the player can play Survival: Endless and not only break his or her old records, but earn a lot of money and kill a lot of zombies. The player can also grow plants in the Zen Garden. The player can water, fertilize, and play music to his or her plants, make them happy, and earn a lot of money. The player can also grow a Tree of Wisdom, where he or she learn strategy hints and tips the more he or she feeds it. The player can also learn about some codes that change the game. There are many other things the player can do in the game as well. When the player enters Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, he or she can go on a shopping spree and buy extra seed slots, upgrade plants, and accessories for his or her Zen Garden. The player can earn money by getting trophies and killing zombies. In the multiplayer modes on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play with a friend. Versus Mode allows the player to face a friend, plants versus zombies, and see who prevails in the final end. In Co-op Mode, the player can beat waves of zombies with a friend on his or her side. The player can also replay his or her favorite Adventure Mode levels in Quick Play, or try to complete all the Achievements. The player can view the Suburban Almanac, which shows descriptions of plants and zombies, along with a comedic comment about the plant or zombie in question. The player can make his or her own customization of the Flag Zombie in Zombatar.